1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visual restoration aiding device for inducing and assisting restoration of vision.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been proposed a visual restoration aiding device for inducing and assisting restoration of vision by applying electrical stimulation (an electrical stimulation pulse signal) to cells constituting a retina from electrodes placed (implanted) in a body (an eye). It has been considered that suitable conditions of the electrical stimulation by such device vary depending on a position in which the electrodes are placed. Accordingly, it has been desired to determine appropriate values of the electrical stimulation pulse signal, e.g. a pulse width and a pulse frequency, according to the electrode placing position.